Bella&Edward Forever&always
by canIcallyousexy
Summary: This is a story about when Edward left Bella.


Bella POV

_As I closed my eyes I immediately thought about the day five years ago:_

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_"Why now? Another year –"_

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless"_

_"When you say we, -"_

_"I mean my family and myself."_

_"Okay," "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going … It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." "You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you."_

_"What happened with Jasper – that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

_" You're right," "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay –"_

_"As long as that was best for you."_

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't what it without you – it's yours already!"_

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

_"You … don't … want me?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, that changes things."_

_"Of course, I'll always love you … in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm … tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't." "Don't do this."_

_"You're not good for me, Bella."_

I opened my eyes and began to sob. My whole body shaking. I waited for the tears to fall, but I knew they will never come. I was a vampire now and I had a family. There was Victoria who made me into a vampire. She was hunting me down because Edward killed her mate James. When she came to me, I was crying so hard and I told her everything. She didn't kill me and we practically became sisters. A while after that, I became a vampire and we traveled the world. We met Ethan, Theo, Bianca, Caitlin and Eric in Canada and they joined us. We are vegetarian vampires and we know everything about each other and I couldn't have been happier. I know it was a bit of a lie, because I still missed _them_ and I wish they came back. Ethan was with Bianca, Eric was with Caitlin and Theo was with Victoria. I was the loner, but I didn't care so much because I know that I will always love _him_ and nobody else. Our coven has some interesting gifts and the Volturi would probably kill to get them. Theo can move things with his mind, Eric can control the four elements, Bianca can hypnotize you, Caitlin can disappear (and I mean like disappear for real. Like she never even existed.) , Victoria can make illusions, Ethan can control your brain and I can absorb and give out powers, that means that I have many 'gifts'.

"Bella. Bella can you hear me?" someone said. I looked up just to see Ethan stand there looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"You was daydreaming again, wasn't you?" he said with an accusing tone.

"Ehm, no?" He frowned and I laughed at his expression. He made me feel happy.

"I know that was a lie, and I, or rather we was wondering if you wanted to check out the town?"

"Yeah, sure. You didn't think that I will miss the first time to check out Seattle, or did you?" I said with humor in my voice.

"Of course not." he said sarcastic and then he began to laugh.

I laughed with him, both me and Ethan had twisted humor. But hey, we was funny!

"Where are we going to school this time?"

"Seattle Community High School and did you know that I found a new blonde joke?"

"Yes, I did know that!"

"How?" surprise was written all over his face.

"You just told me, dah" and then I laughed so hard that I fell off the chair I was sitting on.

"HA-HA, really funny! Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure sure!" I was still laughing.

"Why did the blonde tip toe past the medicine cabinet?"

"Hmmm, I don't know?"

"She didn't want *laugh* to wake up *laugh* the sleeping pills!" Then we was at the floor laughing and laughing.

"Come on guys, that wasn't so funny" Bianca said when our family walked in to the room. Everybody was smiling though.

"Are we going to check out this town or not?" Eric asked.

"Yeah" we all screamed at the same time and ran to the door.

We just walked around the town and talked. When we had been walking for like two hours I saw a Silver Volvo. I was kind of happy now but the pain ripped the hole in my chest open again. I tried to hide it, but they knew me well and we went home again. On our way home the smell of vampires hit us. They were more then one vampire and the smell came from the forest. We decided to check it out and headed towards the forest.

"Please, do we have to go?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, come on Bella. Are you a coward?" Theo said.

"No! But they are probably just nomads."

"But maybe it is another coven. That should be fun, we could play different games and stuff." Caitlin said enthusiastic.

"Fine!" I said with a snort.

"Bella, you are the leader. Why are you acting like an afraid, ehm ...something?" Ethan asked.

"Hahahaah, so Ethan you didn't come up with something to say? Victoria asked while she was laughing her head of.

"Shut it!" Ethan said, but he and everybody else including me was laughing.

Now I could smell that we was near the vampires. We went through the last trees and saw a huge house. It was really beautiful.

"Bella, why are you shielding us?" Ethan asked.

"No Bella, why? Now they can't see us or hear us or talk to us or –" Bianca stopped when I put my hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, I just do it when I get nervous."

I took the shield down and Caitlin pushed me forward so I could knock on the door.

It only took one second before the door opened. I gasped when I saw the most beautiful golden eyes and now I stood face to face with the love of my life.


End file.
